


【SC】Eaten Alive（下）

by Nicole_JiuXun



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_JiuXun/pseuds/Nicole_JiuXun
Summary: 克苏鲁paro奈亚拉托提普萨×幼云虽然不算纯车，但过激背德预警
Kudos: 7





	【SC】Eaten Alive（下）

他的人偶安静地蜷缩着，但萨菲罗斯并没有给予最基本的担心。古神恣意地享用他的躯体，灌满少年青涩瘦弱的身体——那些并非生殖所用的黏液，它们会滋养少年的身体，从肠道的伤口侵入他的全身，恢复他的精神与肉体，提供生长所需的必须能量。而后将是痛苦而漫长的彻底同化，克劳德会得到他的知识，共享他的感知，掌握不可言喻的强大能力，最终用自身温暖湿润的内腔哺育下一代混沌的眷属，直到它发育成熟……而在那之前他需要成长。  
被强行加快无数倍的骨骼发育，生长成熟，剧烈的生长痛逼得少年在昏迷中依然皱起了双眉。身形肉眼可见地抽长，新发育出的肌肉初见流畅线条，稚嫩的容貌显出青年的精巧美貌。萨菲罗斯把他翻了过来，相当满意地发现半刻前还红肿到毫无缝隙的后穴已经恢复原貌，被遮掩在相较少年时更为丰润饱满的臀肉间。  
他并没有等克劳德醒来，就在毫无润滑扩张的情况下插了进去。被干熟了的肠肉驯顺地蠕动，艰难地收缩着被寸寸剖开。他的眷属正被不可计数的信息占据头脑，就像每秒被灌输进一座大英图书馆一样海量的知识、感知与记忆的混杂——而那些图书都是被撕碎了的。破碎的毫不相关的片段前后相连，争先恐后地印刻进他的脑海，这些足够他在漫长的时间内痛苦至极。  
萨菲罗斯品尝他的躯体，从初生的喉结一路吻至双腿间稀疏的浅金色绒毛——它们是那样柔软而温暖，就像克劳德的整具身体一样，每一寸都渴求着被破坏与撕碎，吞并入古老而原始的混沌中。  
古神被扭曲而满足的情感充斥。克劳德快醒了，对眷属的掌控让他能比克劳德本人更早地认识到这一点，而他即将获得一顿崭新的、完美的饕餮盛宴。  
“萨……萨菲罗斯。”对方虚弱地呻吟，随即被体内重又开始的密集顶弄打断。他头痛欲裂，分不清是生理上的抑或精神上的，连最纤细的神经都被过载信息压迫得几欲断裂，好像被蒙蒙雾气彻底打湿的蛛网，每根蛛丝上都悬挂着沉重饱满的水滴。  
萨菲罗斯用残暴的力道捅穿他，摇撼他。他几乎在一秒内就被迫勃起了，随即被插得射得一塌糊涂。令人如坠云端的陌生快慰终于提醒他身体发生的变化——从稚气未脱的少年到发育完全的少年与青年的交界，在他失去意识的时间内过了多少年？  
疯狂到可怖的恐惧闪电样划过他的脑海，将一切涌入的信息片段都照亮得近乎空白。他被毁掉了，在古老怪物的身躯内不分日月地被侵犯，不需进食亦不需排泄，还是他早已溺毙在茫茫大海中，鼓动的心脏也是古神所恶劣创造出的幻觉？意识被侵吞，好像对方直接进入了他的灵魂，紧密而无比深入地掌控他的一切。  
萨菲罗斯并不反对，根本没有驳斥眷属的想入非非。混沌没有时间的概念，而他亦将被同化，独立于时间的洪流之外，在太古的宇宙中成为永恒。他们的思绪会交融，交合最终只是灵魂摩擦的无上快慰，他将会感受到克劳德的快感，而克劳德也会感受到他的。这个人类将作为古神的眷属，陪伴他直到世界的尽头，这混沌被最终释放的一天。而期间所有的惊惧与痛苦都只是古神乐于注视的余兴节目，萨菲罗斯会以无底洞一般的胃口愉快地吞噬它们，在漫长生命的每时每刻细细回味咀嚼，再恶劣地亲吻自己怀里疯狂战栗的无助幼鸟。  
克劳德开始索求他，惊喜侵占他的脑海。眷属噬咬他的肩脖，用同样变得尖锐的新齿刺穿他的皮肤。黏稠的、近乎胶质的物体溢了出来，而青年饥渴地将它们全数吞噬。结合的本能压过了一切，直至他发育为完全体前都不会停止——即使他是那样倔强又桀骜不驯。  
他想杀了我。是的，萨菲罗斯能清楚地感受到这一点。对方被压抑的神智中刻满了这个念头，就像被深深烙印在潜意识中，哪怕他对彻底的深入结合是那样的渴求，他吞噬这混沌就像沙漠中口干舌燥的旅人痛饮神赐的泉水——他想逃离我，直到我无法触手的莫须有之地，如果可以的话，消灭我，让我永远无法再纠缠他。  
但那是不可能的，萨菲罗斯快乐地想道，他已经成为这混沌的一部分，从此以后将永远地伴随我，就像无法从淼淼海洋中孤立出一滴水一样。  
空气中弥漫着浓烈到令人晕眩的异香……既不能称得上好闻，也无法称之为臭味，那是一种纯粹动物性的味道。就像把甜腻到近乎刺鼻的劣质香水泼洒在大型野兽的皮毛上，被高于人类的体温温热后，所散发出的一种腥膻，又甜腐如同熟过头了的饱满果实。甘美而诱人，如同放大数千倍后的荷尔蒙那样令人发狂。他们伴随着激烈性爱中分泌的汗液从每一个张开的毛孔中溢出，伴随着更直白而下流的热度。青年被这强烈到可怕的，违背伦理的渴求逼得呜咽出声，他的身体已经彻底打开，准备好承受真正的结合，无法抗拒地在成为眷属的道路上越走越远。萨菲罗斯掰起他的脸颊，仔细地端详那上面交杂着欢愉，难堪与挣扎的诱人神情与眼中所流露直白迫切的渴求。哪怕到了这个时候，他的眷属还做着无用而可笑的抵抗，咬紧牙关，试图让自己的面部线条显得更坚硬一些，用那对复仇女神钟爱的美丽双眼目眦欲裂地瞪着自己。  
萨菲罗斯从紧致的穴道中抽身，大股蛋清样黏滑的液体从无法闭合的后穴中淌下，瞬间打湿了青年的两腿。他在空虚中无意识地轻哼着，随即被对方摆成了跪趴的姿势，唇瓣磨擦着尺寸可怖的昂扬性器，几乎来不及生出厌恶就在完全的精神掌控中执行了古神的命令。竭力张口含入饱满如鹅卵的龟头，随即被毫不怜惜地尽根插入，直至唇角被撑出道道血痕，作为用口交取悦萨菲罗斯的代价，对方会满足他的渴求，这让克劳德自发而急切地完成它。碾着软舌扩开喉管，萨菲罗斯抬起他的下巴，让喉腔与食道尽量形成一条直线，顺利地开发另一处细嫩紧致的通道，前端抽离被塞满的食道时发出色情的空洞水声。青年像渴水的鱼样不停翕张的穴口外，混沌粗鲁直接地涌入，把粗如青年自身小臂的柱身埋入他的体内，让他被性器深深填满的喉间挤出破碎满足的呻吟。  
克劳德看着自己吞噬，从臀部开始陷入到彻底的混沌中，身体内撑着拳头粗细的柱体。臀缝胀得发平，肿胀的穴口被撑成可怕的肉洞，毫无缝隙地箍在体内对方的部分上，依然不知餮足地向里吞着。他下颌酸麻得几乎失去了感觉，口腔中溢满了无法吞咽的唾液，几乎要随着对方的挺入被挤进鼻腔里，淫靡地顺着下巴一路打湿了地面。前后同时恶意的动作让他几乎感觉要被洞穿，却因为这可怕的联想在畏惧中无法抑制地兴奋了起来。敏感点被碾压，颌部肌肉条件反射般微微颤抖，硌到了口中的性器。萨菲罗斯抽出肉茎，惩罚性地用这沉甸甸的器具鞭击青年美丽的脸庞，就像苛刻地用教鞭体罚不开窍的学生……那张脸庞在庞然性器的对比下是那样幼稚而可爱，随着猥亵的动作被鞭打出道道深色的红痕。青年吃痛地闷哼，脸颊随后涨红得更加厉害——一个目前还具有部分神智的人偶。  
“你还没有被信息同步和结合夺去理智。”萨菲罗斯抚摸他的发顶，神态语气温柔得好像一位性格温和的长辈。与此相对的，后穴中的动作骤然变得残虐而毫无保留，一次又一次抵着脆弱的腺体向内重重挤压，让对方不可自持地发出哭叫，不知射了多少次的阴茎一抽抽地发疼，一滴水液也无法挤出。  
他双眼茫然而涣散地注视虚空，凝聚在萨菲罗斯的脸庞上。  
“不乖的孩子。”  
“放弃你曾身为人类的部分，我会教导你的。”  
人型消散了，对方……萨菲罗斯彻底包裹着他，从各个角度和方向，贴合他每一寸高热汗湿的肌肤。快感挟持他的感官，萨菲罗斯把那颗栗子大的凸起组织变成操控他的工具，就像将整只手埋入后穴，尽情地碾压，捏弄，顶撞，柔嫩的肠道软肉在他长时间的把玩下软的好像烂熟的桃肉，随时随地渗出黏腻的汁水——另一种体液。过长的交合变成了完全的折磨，脆弱的肠道黏膜已近破损，抽插间腾起砂纸蹭磨般发麻的激烈痛意。他早就失禁了，从尿液混着稀薄精液喷涌而出，到最后只能从前端小股溢出的温热液体，整个下身被精液，尿液混着对方恶意灌入的黏液沾得透湿，彻底瘫软在一滩混杂的水迹中。连绵不绝的高潮打碎他的神智，促使他不顾一切地向对方索求着。萨菲罗斯想顶穿他，在他绷紧的小腹皮肉上撑出伤痕，占据全部温热隐秘的内腔，就像胚胎贪婪地侵占母亲的躯体，将一切器官挤压到避无可避，毫无节制地索取他。  
感官骤然消灭，来自对方的所有占据他的大脑，破坏与施与带来的极度兴奋在空荡的高墙中四面冲击，具有生命地激烈搏动。或许他的确已经被毁灭了，彻底成为对方的一部分，流窜的思绪与濒死的快慰都只是失去载体的电信号，噼啪作响地和对方的碰撞交融，那样尖锐强大地撕扯开一切。  
时间模糊而无比漫长，好像足够古神展开遮天蔽日的翅膀，引领他飞越广袤无垠的宇宙。他们穿梭于绚烂的星云间，跨越时间的长流，回归到一切都充满原始又蓬勃生命力的蛮荒时代——宇宙在沸腾，空间在扭曲，一切都同样炽热而黑暗，恒星与星云在旋转，有如被吸附在深不可测的巨大漩涡中。  
意识在消散，仿佛同样被永无止境的混沌蚕食侵吞，就像身体内那噬咬每一寸脆弱内里的相同之物。萨菲罗斯亲吻他，倾泻而下的银色长发笼罩他，隔出世界之外的一块时空，用不可度量的恐惧与绝望玷污他的眷属。  
“好孩子。”

『December 6th，1794』

多年断断续续的通信后，我终于在两月前再次见到了那个少年。鉴于时常进行长途旅行，我不知道他是通过何种方式得知我确切的暂居处的。  
尽管过了长达二十年的时间，克劳德的容颜却几乎未变……他看起来年长了几岁，仅此而已。岁月之神眷顾他，让他得以永葆青春，又或许是那种神秘而邪恶的力量。  
他带来了一袋海中出产的珍珠，那丰润的色泽和完美形状简直会让玛丽皇后的珍藏为之逊色。虽然不知他是如何得到这些宝物，但我设法将它们卖出了一个好价钱，这笔财富得以拯救我濒临破产的葡萄酒庄，但是他却拒绝我的款待。那股无可排遣的郁郁之色似乎刻在了他那年轻秀美的脸庞上，多年四处流浪的孤独生活使他变得寡言少语。我只能从那些不停更换寄出地的信件中对他的行踪略知一二，他二十年间不停更换着居住地，就像刻意逃避着什么一般前往最偏僻最人迹罕至的地方，甚至在那些名不见经传的乡野都避世独居，依靠捕猎与出售猎物度日。  
这与我印象中的他截然不同，尽管只在船上有无比短暂的相处时间，他少年时给我留下的印象却绝非如此（啊，时至今日我仍然不敢翻开当年的日记查看）。他或许内敛，甚至有点害羞，但却从未具有如此阴郁又低迷的气质（他看起来就像放弃了一切），好像无时无刻被邪恶的阴云笼罩心头。  
在我们的交谈中，他大致的意思是将放弃迁居留驻在城外的山林之中，却又拒绝了我派人前往帮助的提议，甚至都没有碰端上的热咖啡和甜点，就在深夜匆匆离去。直到数日后我收到这封令人不安的书信。他语焉不详，行文支离破碎（甚至有些神经错乱的征兆），信中却透露出一种彻底的绝望。  
“不管我躲到何方，他总能找到我。我曾以为远离大海就能逃脱他的掌控，可一切都是无用功”“在哪里他都能找到我，他了解我的任何动作与思想”“他就像存在于我的脑海中”“我在逐渐脱离人类”“他阻止我与他人的交往”“混沌臣服于我”“他是个怪物，但我却获得了他的力量”“一年一度再见的日子步步逼近”“我生出翅膀”“哪怕我割断他们，它们仍然会从绽裂的伤口中生长而出”  
当时我正忙着修整庄园，招扩人手，忙得分身乏术。迷惑与担忧中我只能劝解他那些都是幻想，并且建议他去看看医生……哪怕仅仅是离开那片潮湿阴暗的森林都会有益他的健康，但他却拒绝那样做。  
马蒂斯告诉我他有严重的精神衰弱，或许是某些更为严重的精神疾病，他被某种可怕的幻觉控制，觉得自己无时无刻在被不可名状的怪物注视。但马蒂斯不知道二十年前发生的那件事，如果结束那次旅行后我所打听到的一切都是真的。那个传说与船员们信仰的邪恶宗教，那个比撒旦更可怕的从万古之前便存在于浩渺宇宙的阴暗神祗……还有那些船员（尤其是船长）最后的凄惨下场（尽管他们也发了疯地远离海洋，终其一生不曾在此登上甲板，但还是没能逃脱邪神的报复）。  
毫无疑问我的朋友也是那其中的受害者，如果他还是人类而不是怪物的话。这个想法实在太过可怕，我简直恐惧匣子中收藏的那颗珍珠只是魔鬼用一片树叶变出来的，而那张信纸上颤抖的笔迹是剧毒的烟雾，下一刻就会变为紫黑的毒蛇咬住我的手指，注入无药可解的毒液。沃华德看见他在集市上出售猎物与新鲜皮毛，仍然是人类青年的形貌，甚至连郁郁寡欢的神情都一般无二的时候，我简直如释重负。  
但万圣节过后不久，我却紧接着收到第二封信，只是个字迹潦草的简条，是他主动提出的与我的见面。我心惊胆战地由马蒂斯带领前往他在林中的小屋，那是个多么偏僻，简陋，隐蔽的地方，就像那些嘴里嚼着蜥蜴尾巴的女巫的居处。  
我至今无法相信自己的眼睛，他生出了翅膀。一对漆黑的羽翼破开健康的，青年人的肌肤，从属于人类的肩胛后延伸而出。短短几天的时间内，他的双眸从初见时那美丽的湛蓝变成了一种可怕的翠绿色，在幽暗的光线中显得那样邪恶而慑人，甚至隐隐泛出非人的荧光。  
他的小屋一片狼藉，几乎就是一摊破烂废墟，而他本人只有褴褛布条般的衣衫蔽体，蜷着双腿坐在搭制的床铺上，像个孩子一样安静又无助地流泪。马蒂斯早在一声尖叫后不知去了哪里，我疯狂地做着祷告，几乎同样落荒而逃，可他哭泣的容颜是那样动人，黯淡的绿眼睛中溢满了透明的悲伤，就像被恶魔强行拉下云端的天使。  
我带他找到阳光照耀的林间空隙，我们做祷告，让他手中紧握我护身用的十字架。我们背诵记忆中圣经的所有内容，从未有一刻如此虔诚而专注，但什么也没有发生。他那样安静而绝望地注视着我，好像早知我们的所作所为本就毫无回报。他用刀割下翅膀，涌出的鲜血依然那样殷红。我们在那邪恶的象征出现之前前往教堂，赶在周日弥撒结束前参加，让他吃下教堂分发的薄饼，用圣水净化他脊背上深可见骨但已不再流血的伤口。之后我们回到家中，整日闭门祈祷。但当夜幕降临，他忽然倒在地上，与清晨一模一样的羽翼撕裂衣物从背后生长而出。他翻滚着，像被鱼叉词中的鱼一般痛苦地扑腾，哭泣着撕扯那对新生的翅膀，直至漆黑的羽毛四散、血迹斑斑，但所有努力都无济于事。我只能眼睁睁地看着这一切的发生，几乎为眼前这凄惨可怖的景象流下泪来。  
古神的目的达成了，我甚至不敢写下他的姓名。他放自己的眷属回到人间，却让他再也无法成为正常人类中的一员。他令他变成怪物，而且清醒地感受自己被同化为相同的怪物。他赐予他所愿的自由，却无时不刻为他带来与日俱增的绝望。他要他孤单无助，精神崩溃，最终再无选择，只能自行投身那黑暗的深渊，回到自己的身旁。  
我的朋友是可怜的受害者，或许不是最后一个。目睹了这一切的我余生都只能生活在朝不保夕的恐惧中，战战兢兢地等待邪神夺去我生命的那一刻，就像他曾夺走那些海员们的一样。


End file.
